The present invention generally relates to a housing for a disk rotor propulsion turbine system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a housing for a disk rotor propulsion system having a generally wedge-shaped front end, an intake opening, and an outflow opening for use in a propulsion system as well as a method for using the same.
It is, of course, generally known to provide propulsion systems and housings that are designed to move a craft through a fluid medium. Moreover, it is generally known to provide pumps or engines that are designed for use with a plurality of disks stacked one atop another with minimal spacing therebetween. The disks, upon high speed rotation, provide an engine or motor with high power output using relatively low amounts of input energy.
Known disk rotor systems are generally used as pumps. The typical housing for a disk rotor system is generally cylindrically-shaped with an inflow opening along a longitudinal axis of the cylinder and an outflow tube that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cylinder. As the disks spin, centrifugal forces draw the material from the opening at the axis of the disks to a periphery of the disks. The outflow opening generally allows the material to be expelled from the housing. These pumps are generally stationary systems and are not designed or shaped to move through the material being pumped.
It is known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,920, to provide a housing having a generally cylindrical chamber formed by a pair of circular endwalls connected by a peripheral wall within which is mounted a disk rotor system. The housing includes an inlet into the chamber and an outlet from the periphery of the chamber. In operation, fluid, such as air or water, is introduced through the inlet port and directed into an axial opening of the system of disks. Rotation of the disks along with the viscosity of the fluid imparts a propulsive force thereto.
As fluid enters the disk system, fluid molecules attach to the disk surfaces to form a boundary layer. The boundary layer serves as a molecular buffer between the disk surface and the fluid contents. As the rotor is powered and the disks spin, the boundary layer attracts and drags along other layers of molecules through the centrifugal force. The dynamic force propels the fluid which is then expelled from the system of disks along the periphery of the disks through an output opening.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved housing for the disk rotor system to provide an efficient and low cost propulsion system capable of aerodynamic movement through a pumped medium.